Forever Yours
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: My version of how season 7 should open. Set in the future during a time of peace in Storybrooke, Emma and Killian are living a blissfully happy life with their seven year old twins. But this is still Storybrooke. And things can change in the blink of an eye.


**Note** : Thank you for your responses to 'Never Stop Fighting'. Since Emma is only guaranteed to be back for one episode, we know that CS will have to be separated somehow. Given what we know so far, this is how I would like things to go in the season premiere. Oh and there is no mention of Henry in this because I'm still trying to wrap my mind around how that whole thing is going to work and what exactly will happen to him in the future. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Forever Yours: Part 1/1…**

Killian came up behind his wife, as she stood at the stove making pancakes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Something smells delicious," he muttered.

Emma giggled as his lips moved to her neck.

"Don't start," she warned. "The kids are already up and in the living room."

"What?" he asked, nibbling on her ear. "I was talking about the pancakes."

"Sure you were," she replied with a laugh.

Emma spun around in her husband's arms and snaked hers around his neck. His lips came crashing into hers, his tongue quickly diving into her mouth. He pulled her body up against his, as Emma threaded her fingers through his hair.

"We can't," Emma breathed before kissing him again.

Killian reached behind her and turned the stove off, as his lips moved down her throat to her chest.

"Perhaps if we are quiet, we can make it up to our bedroom and the children will simply think we are still asleep."

Emma squeezed her eyes closed, as she held his head to her skin.

"Only one problem with that: they already saw me making the pancakes."

Killian pulled her robe back a bit with his hook and kissed her shoulder.

"We can think of an excuse for our disappearance later then," he said.

His lips moved back to hers for a quick kiss and then he grabbed her hand, leading her to the stairs.

"Let go!" Leia screamed.

"You let go!" Liam yelled.

"MOM! DAD!" they both bellowed.

Killian and Emma stopped dead in their tracks, mere feet from the stairs.

"Bloody hell. They must have inherited their grandmother's terrible timing," Killian mumbled. "Why did we decide to have children again?"

Emma laughed, as she kissed his cheek. "Because we wanted to share our love and watch it grow everyday."

Her husband bobbed his head, as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Aye, that's right. Sometime I forget."

"Come on," Emma said, as she dragged him to the living room.

Once there, they found their seven year old twins engaged in a tug-of-war with a plastic sword.

"It's mine! Give it back!" Liam screamed.

"You're supposed to share!" Leia yelled back.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Killian asked.

"Dad, Leia took the sword Grandpa gave me and she won't give it back."

"He wouldn't share it with me," Leia countered.

Emma looked at their son. "Is that true?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. Swords aren't for girls."

Emma's jaw tightened and she crossed her arms over her chest. Killian chuckled as he slapped their son gently on the back.

"Oh, lad, now you've gone and done it."

"Excuse me?" Emma said. "You know I am quite skilled with a sword, as is your grandmother. What would make you say such a thing, Liam?"

Leia smiled. "I know why. He's afraid I'll be better at sword fighting than he is, so he doesn't want me to use his sword."

"Liam," Killian began. "Is your sister right?"

Liam shrugged and dropped his gaze to the ground. "She's better at everything. School, sports, even video games. I just wanted to be better than her this one time."

Emma and Killian's faces softened. Emma took the sword from them.

"Have a seat on the couch," she ordered gently.

The twins sat down on the couch as their parents sat across from them on the coffee table.

"You are not in competition with each other," Emma said.

Killian nodded. "Aye, you both have your own talents and gifts. All we ask if that you try your best at whatever you do."

Emma bobbed her head. "Your father is right. And if one of you happens to be better at something than the other, then you should be proud of each other. Just like I know your father is proud of me, even though I am better at sword fighting than he is. Right?" she said, turning to her husband.

Killian's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously, "Well, love, I'm not sure I'd say you're better than me. After all, I do have a few centuries of practice on you."

"True, but at this point, I've defeated countless villains, so that has to count for something," she said.

"Aye, that it does. But to declare you are better than me is a bit of an overstatement," he said.

The children stared at their parents. Emma and Killian were suddenly aware that their parental lecture had gotten away from them.

Emma forced a smile. "The point is, I am proud of your father for being so good at sword fighting and he is proud of me."

"That's right. And we want you to support each other and be proud of each other," Killian added.

"Okay," they replied begrudgingly.

Emma held the sword out. "So you have two choices. You can either take turns playing with the sword or we keep it and no one uses it. What's it going to be?"

Leia and Liam exchanged a glance, then sighed heavily.

"Take turns," they mumbled.

"Brilliant," Killian said with a grin, as Emma handed the sword over to Liam.

"But it's time for breakfast now and then we need to get ready for our fishing trip on the Jolly Roger today. Go get washed up," Emma said.

The twins scampered out of the room.

Killian grinned at his wife. "Love, you don't truly believe you're better at sword fighting than me, do you?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, when we dueled in the Enchanted Forest, I did beat you."

Killian leaned in close to her, his eyes scanning her face and stopping at her lips, as he replied softly, "I was distracted."

His lips moved to her jaw and he began to leave a path of kisses down it.

"Oh yeah, by what?" Emma breathed.

"Your beauty," he mumbled against his wife's skin.

"Sounds like an excuse to me," she giggled, as his mouth trailed down her neck.

"Perhaps a rematch is in order then," he said, lifting his lips from her body and meeting her eyes.

"Maybe so," she agreed. "I'll give you this though. You made good on your promise."

"And what promise was that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Emma grinned. "Every time you jab me with your sword, I definitely feel it."

Killian laughed and kissed her again.

…

It was nearly noon by the time they made it onto the Jolly Roger. The twins helped Killian ready the ship and soon they were sailing away from Storybrooke. Once they were far enough out, Killian dropped anchor. He handed each child a fishing pole and they hurried to the side of the ship. Emma and Killian watched the twins as they waited for a bite.

"Can you believe we made them?" Emma asked.

Killian put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Sometimes it's hard to believe."

"They're a product of our true love," she said.

Killian pressed a kiss to her temple. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that this life we have built together, this family, is real. These years we have spent together have been the happiest of my life."

Emma nodded. "Mine too. I love our life. I love our family." She paused and then met his gaze. "What would you say to adding another little pirate or princess to it?"

Killian raised his brow and then grinned. "I'd say that making the two we already have was an awful lot of fun. I certainly enjoy the process."

Emma took his hand in hers and brought it to her belly. "And what if I told you that the fun we so frequently have has already produced another little pirate or princess?"

Killian's eyes grew wide in shock. "You mean…we're…you're...you're with child? We're going to have another baby?"

Emma nodded, a smile spreading across her lips. "Yes," she whispered.

Killian's lips gave way to a huge grin. He pulled his wife into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. He then looked into her eyes.

"You are an incredible mother, love. I can't wait to bring another child into this world with you."

Emma felt tears fill her eyes. "You are an amazing father, Killian. This adventure certainly hasn't been easy, but I have loved every minute of it with you. I can't wait to see what comes next!"

They kissed again, but were soon interrupted by their children.

"Mom! Dad! Come quick!" they screamed.

Emma and Killian parted and ran over to their children.

"Liam has something on his line," Leia said.

Liam pulled on the rod as the line jerked back and forth.

"That's it, lad. You've got it," Killian said. "Now reel it in."

Liam held on tightly, as he reeled the line in. Their eyes widened as he pulled and a huge striped bass leapt out of the water. Liam kept reeling it in and then pulled again, dropping the fish onto the deck.

"Bloody hell! It's massive! It must weigh at least 10 pounds!" Killian said in disbelief.

"Great job, honey!" Emma said, giving him a hug.

Leia smiled at her twin and then lifted her hand to high five him. "Awesome job, Liam!"

Liam grinned proudly and slapped his sister's hand. "Thanks!"

Killian picked the fish up. "I think we've got breakfast for tomorrow."

His wife and children scrunched up their noses and replied, "Yuck!"

Killian shook his head. "It's good for you. Not like those toaster tarts you all insist on eating."

"They're called Pop Tarts, Dad," Leia corrected.

"Whatever their name, they are absolute rubbish," he said.

Emma and the twins simply shook their heads and laughed.

…

They fished until the sun began to set. All four cuddled up close on the bench Killian had built for them, as they watched the sun turn the sky into a rainbow of colors. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife. Leia rested her head in her mother's lap, as Liam did the same in his father's. Soon, the children drifted off to sleep.

Emma looked up at her husband. "So what do you think? You think we can handle another one? We've already got our hands full with these two."

Killian nodded. "I think there isn't anything we can't do as long as we do it together."

Emma sucked in a breath, her expression suddenly growing serious. "I think we've been spoiled these last couple of years, Killian. We've been villain-less and curse-free. It's made things easier. But this is Storybrooke. That could change at any moment."

Killian nodded and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Aye, love. And whatever comes our way, we will deal with together."

Neither had any way of knowing that the very next day their lives would change forever.

…

The next morning, Killian went to retrieve the newspaper from the front lawn. He had just picked it up when his eyes caught sight of something down the street. His mouth dropped open at what was before him. Killian turned and ran into his house.

"Emma!" he screamed.

Emma came running down the stairs, her eyes widening at the fear etched across her husband's features.

"Killian? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know exactly, but it looks as if there's a curse coming. There's an enormous blanket of blue smoke heading this way."

"Oh my God. I have to warn my parents," she said, heading to retrieve her phone.

Killian gently grabbed her elbow, stopping her movement.

"There's no time, love. It will be here any moment," he said.

Emma squeezed her eyes closed and sucked in a calming breath.

"Leia! Liam!" Emma called, as she cradled her stomach with her hand.

The twins scampered down the stairs and came to stand before their parents.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Their parents knelt before them. Emma cupped Liam's face, as Killian did the same to Leia.

"There's a curse coming. It will be here any minute," Emma said.

Tears immediately filled their children's eyes. The fear suddenly present in them broke their hearts.

"What is it going to do?" Leia asked softly.

"We don't know, sweetheart," Killian replied.

"Will it separate us?" Liam asked, his voice trembling.

Emma and Killian exchanged a look. They had always been honest with their children.

Emma slowly nodded. "It might," she said.

"No!" they screamed, as tears began to stream down their cheeks.

Emma and Killian pulled their children close to them, rubbing their backs soothingly.

"Shh, loves, it's going to be okay," Killian said comfortingly.

"Your father is right," Emma said, as they pulled back and looked at their parents. "We have been through alot and we always find our way back to each other. No matter what happens, hold onto that. And always remember we love you."

Emma and Killian hugged and kissed their children one last time. Then they stood and faced each other.

"I love you," Killian said, as he blinked back tears.

"I love you," Emma replied, her voice cracking with emotion.

Killian placed his hand on her stomach. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you. I will always be by your side, even if you can't see me."

Emma cupped his face and stood on her toes as she brought her lips to his. Tears streamed down their cheeks as they kissed. When they parted, their foreheads remained touching.

"If we are separated again, then we will find our way back to each other. Nothing has ever stopped us before and nothing ever will," she said.

"Aye, love, I'll never stop fighting to get back to you and our family," he vowed.

Emma sucked in a breath and wiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand. She swallowed roughly and then quickly moved to the table by the door. She grabbed a Sharpie out of a cup on the table and returned to stand in front of her husband.

"Give me your hand," she ordered.

Killian extended his hand, palm up.

"What are you doing, Swan?"

"Something to remember me by," she whispered.

Emma wrote with the Sharpie across his palm: _Forever Yours. Love, Emma._

She met his gaze. "These curses have a way of wiping our memories. If that happens, and assuming this remains on your hand, I want you to know that somewhere there is someone who loves you and is waiting for you to get back to them."

Killian smiled sadly and kissed her again. Then he took the Sharpie and lifted her hand with his hook. He was about to write the same thing across her palm when the blue cloud enveloped their home. Emma and the children became frozen to their spots, while Killian disappeared.

…

Killian's head was pounding. He felt like he had consumed an entire barrel of rum. He felt the warm sun on his face and the hard ground on his back. Slowly, he pried his eyes open. He was met with the sky, which seemed to be spinning. His body ached, as he finally managed to lift himself into a sitting position on the sidewalk. Killian rested against the brick building behind him, as he took a deep breath.

Where in bloody hell was he?

He stretched his legs and arms, trying to determine if he was injured in anyway. His eyes moved to his left hand, his brow furrowing at it for some unknown reason, as if it didn't belong to him. His gaze traveled to his other hand and he flexed it. His brow wrinkled curiously as he noticed something was written on his palm. He held his hand up in front of his face.

"Forever Yours. Love, Emma," he read aloud.

Emma. Emma. The name rolled around in his head. He felt his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his chest at the sight of it.

He didn't know who Emma was or why exactly her name elicited such a reaction in him, but he knew that she must love him and that she must be waiting for him somewhere.

Slowly, he stood, a determination he couldn't explain boiling up inside of him. Deep inside of him, he knew he had to get back to her. Someway, somehow.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please consider taking a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
